Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior lighting applications. For example, high bay luminaires can be used in larger open indoor environments such as heavy industrial settings, warehouses, gyms, churches, and shopping malls. Conventional high bay lighting fixtures for commercial and industrial applications are often mounted or suspended from ceiling joists high above the floor.